Artsy Hedgehog
by PMDFNAFStories
Summary: Plot: Sonic was in Tails' workshop one day, searching for his two-tailed friend when he finds a strange machine. (Includes TF, TG, MC) Characters belong to SEGA. I made this story just for fun.


_**Artsy Hedgehog:**_

* * *

"Tails!" Sonic yelled as he knocks on the front door to Tails' workshop. He hasn't seen Tails in two weeks, and he was starting to worry. Sonic puts his hand on the doorknob, noticing it has been unlocked this whole time.

Stepping in, Sonic looked around the dimly lit area. "Tails! Where are you buddy?" The blue hedgehog asked, getting no answer back. He finally gets the idea to turn on the lights. Once he did, he could see that everything in Tails' workshop was just as they were two weeks prior...except for a strange chamber in the back of the room.

" _Is this what Tails has been working on?_ " Sonic stared curious at the strange container, squinting his eyes to look in. He noticed something in a small slot: A singular ink jar with a strange ink. Strange because it was changing different colors.

Sonic attempts to open a slot to get a look with the ink. He figured that something could've happen to Tails, and this machine probably had a role in his disappearance. " _How do I get this thing open?_ " Sonic asked himself mentally, sighing after being unsuccessful at opening the slot. He sits down in a computer chair, propping his feet on a nearby desk.

There was suddenly a beep, Sonic sitting up at the noise. "Huh?" He lets out a confused mumble as he looked on the desk. Sonic notices a bright red button, with a reading above it saying " _Art Convertor: Off._ " At least, it used to say that when the word " _Off_ " switched to " _On._ "

Out of nowhere, the chamber opens up to show a cyan blue arm with multiple splash patterns and different colors suddenly formed on the wall of the chamber, stretching out to grab Sonic. It manages to grab Sonic with its black and white gloves, which looked like they belonged to toons in old rubberhose animations. "What the-?!" Sonic shouts, letting out a cry as the arm retracts, bringing Sonic into the chamber. It closed immediantly after Sonic was dragged in.

"Hey!" Sonic lets out a cry, banging on the glass door. "Let me out! What's going on?" He looks around, hearing light giggles as a cyan blue fox gal with the same patterns on the arm popped out of the ground. Sonic saw she had two brown tails with a barely noticable black tip, giving the allusion of a paint brush. They noticably had dripping red and blue paint. Her chest was large and round with a hip to match, the fox girl having long and wavery hair, wearing a blank white corset and skirt with sandals. Lastly, she had paint on her face, making it look like she had make up on.

"Heya!~" The fox girl said in a bright and cheerful voice, tails swaying side to side getting paint on the floor. Her voice sounded so familiar for some reason. Almost like...

"Tails?" Sonic asked, in surprise and disbelief that this fox girl was his best friend. "What happened to you? What are you doing?" The blue blur asked to his former friend.

The fox girl curiously touched under her chin, looking up as a cartoonish question mark appeared above her head. "Tails? Sorry, never heard of 'em. And you know who I am, Penny! My name is Candance!~" She said, letters popping in beside her spelling out her name.

"Penny?" Sonic was confused. " _Something must've happened to his mind..._ " Sonic thought to himself.

Tails, or in this case Candance, suddenly rushed up to the glass door and pointed at Sonic. "You silly!~" She giggled, rushing back leaving behind a smoke cloud in her shape. Candance walked over to the controls, putting her hand on the button. Before Sonic could say anything else to possibly convince her to not push the button, she did it anyway.

Holes began to form on the roof, Sonic looking up in fear. The ink from the jar began to be sucked up by a tube, and soon started to pour into the chamber. As if the claustrophobic feeling wasn't enough, Sonic began to fear that he could possibly drown in the ink. Sonic began to pace around the filling case. "Please let me out!" He goes to attack the glass, only to be knock back by said glass. He stumbled back when the ink makes him suddenly get stuck like a fly on a fly trap. Candance only lets out a few giggles as she pushed the button again, causing the pouring ink to increase.

The ink quickly began to fill the tank, already covering Sonic's lower torso. Sonic takes a quick breath of air and tried his best to keep his head up, but it was in vain as the ink had completely filled the tank, making Sonic invisible on the outside due to the ink.

Sonic squirmed and flailed his arms, unable to see as the ink began to seep into Sonic's eyes, ears, nostrils and mouth. The fumes began to make Sonic light headed as his bright blue fur began to turn a bright golden yellow. His quills began to grow out and curl some upwards, gaining brown and black tips. Sonic's ears, muzzle, stomach, arms and legs all began to turn an inky black all the while the ink surrounding Sonic began to slowly turn blue, peach, red, white and green. Sonic closed his eyes, passed out as long blue eyelashes formed on his eyelids while blue lipstick formed around his more feminine lips. Sonic's height became much taller than before, as his body became more and more feminine. His waist collapse majorly as his tail turned black, growing out some. Sonic's shoes began slowly fade into the ink as his gloves became similar to Cadance's, with golden rings at the wrists. Sonic's chest suddenly popped out, swelling into two large breasts as his hips and butt grew some in size. His manhood was quickly sucked into Sonic's body, making Sonic a girl. For the final changes, a bright yellow blouse with a black top formed on her torse as a bright pink skirt formed. To make up for her shoes, pitch black heels formed as Sonic opened her eyes, revealing her bright green iris have turned a bright yellow in the right eye, a light grey in the left. Her pupils were also pie shaped. Sonic was now Penny the arthog!

The now blue ink began to get drained out by holes that had formed in the bottom, as the door swinged open to reveal Penny, who jumped out and hugged Candance. "Candy!~" She shouted as hopped out.

Candance giggled and hugged her friend and role model back. "Good to have you back Penny!" Candance said with a snort, looking to a window with a great big grin. "Shall we go make this place a tad bit more colorful?~"

"You know it!~" Penny said, jumping up and down as she pulled a large pencil out of nowhere. The two began to run to the window, jumping out ready to change the world to match their colorful personalities.

 _ **[End]**_

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you guys thought about this little TF/TG story.**_


End file.
